Various electronic systems are presently known for enabling consumers to obtain information about goods or services on offer at a given place of sale.
Typically, such a system comprises a CPU having the usual memories, an input device such as a keyboard, a display screen, and loudspeakers.
When the consumer presses on a particular key of the keyboard, the CPU causes the screen to display a sequence of still or moving images, optionally accompanied by a sound track.
Nevertheless, that system is disadvantageous in that it requires the consumer to act on keyboard, which can be off-putting.
Another known system, that is in use in large stores, enables a consumer to verify that the price displayed on the shelves for an item does indeed correspond with the price which will be applied at the checkout. That system comprises a bar code reader to which the item to be verified is presented, and a display screen for telling the consumer the price presently associated with that item in the central computer of the store.
A drawback of that known system lies in that the information given is extremely restricted, and in that it can be used with all of the goods in the store. This makes it completely unsuitable for promotional applications, and in particular for selective applications concerning a given group of goods, such as goods sold under the same trademark.